2am
by Sephy Pooh Bear
Summary: Cid has a problem and Vincent is the solution... or the problem... or the complication... yeah  this is gonna work out real well.


Word Count: 3350

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series.

Warning: PWP… If you don't know what that means you should leave, because it's gonna get hot in here.

Rated M for Mature

2 am

Cigarette smoke whirled and danced through the room like a ballerina. It was early in the morning, almost still the night before; too early for normal people to be awake. Cid Highwind wasn't a normal person though. Sitting in bed on his namesake of an airship, Cid thought and thought hard. Why am I like this? Or how can I change? You see, Cidney Highwind had a problem, a big problem. He was in love, or at least, in lust with another man. _Fuckin' hell, _I thought, _why's life gotta be so damn complicated?_ Grumbling to myself, I put out my smoke in the glass ashtray resting on the night stand next to my bed on the right. _Even the fuckin' ashtray's too complicated, being on the god damn night stand all the way across the god damn bed. _

Settling back on the left side of the bed, my eyes roamed around the room aimlessly, taking in the familiar sight. Forest green walls and paintings of nature on every wall except the one with the headboard of the bed resting against it. There were oil lamps placed around the room, filling up empty space on the walls. The real lamps were on either night stand. The door was to the right of the king sized bed and the adorning bathroom twenty paces from bed if you were laying on it. A cozy, familiar place that did nothing to soothe my nerves. _It's that god damned vampire's fault._

A couple of weeks ago, Vincent Valentine a.k.a. creep-vampire-dude-who-just-happened-to-be-my-friend-yea-me, appeared for a visit. No he didn't pop in to say hi or knock on a door he appeared. Meaning the little fucker scared the shit outta me when I was walking down the hallway during the night. I looked down for one second, just one, and when I looked up- bam! There he was, in all his ever depressing glory. Eyes glowing and cape bellowing in a nonexistent breeze, my complication showed up.

"I need a place to stay. Can I stay here for a little while?" he asked. _Why didn't you use a fucking cellphone,_ I thought, _instead of comin' all the way out here? _Although, "all the way out here" at the time was Rocket Town, which wasn't very far from where Vincent lived. I didn't ask then why he was on my ship and I still don't know the answer. Being the good friend that I am, I of course said yes.

How was I to know he would make me life living hell; with his gorgeous hair and amazing eyes. Don't get me wrong, red eyes are fuckin' strange, but he just manages to pull it off. And those muscles…. And now I sound like a pansy cock sucker. Guess I am though, seeing as all I could think about for the last two weeks is what it would be like to sleep with another man. Would it feel strange? Or maybe it would feel perfect? Baf, not like it matters, I'll never kno~

"Highwind?" I just about levitated off my bed at the soft voice.

"God damn Valentine! Don't you ever knock?" _Or make a sound_, I added in my head. That man was as quiet as the nonexistent mice on my ship.

"I did knock; twice." Was that all he could say? What a conversationalist.

"Well," I said, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, planting my feel on the floor. I wasn't going to lounge while I talked to the man, but I also wasn't gonna get up for him. I'm too fuckin' lazy for that. "Did you need something, or were you going to be all dark and gloomy at the door?" I watched Vincent sigh and close my door. He walked closer to where I was sitting, but didn't sit down next to me.

"I need to go back to Nibelheim." My throat closed up. That could only mean one thing; Vincent was leaving the Highwind. How depressing.

"We'll leave for the snowy hill tomorrow. 'K?" I stood up, trying to hide my discomfort. Even if I was upset by his arrival, I didn't want him to leave now. Vincent turned to walk to the door, and I followed. Of course, I had to trip. It always happens in those cheesy romance comics…. Manga I think they're called. Ya know, the one where the girl trips and they go down kissing. Well, that's what happened to us, sort of, and damn if I wasn't happy.

With a crash we landed on the floor. Vincent grunted as his back hit the door hard and I hissed when my chin clipped his shoulder, slamming my teeth together. I raised my head to say something and _woah_ his lips are soft. I couldn't help myself. My eyes closed slightly and I tilted my head just a fraction. I felt Vincent freeze and his hand crept up to cup the back on my head. I thought that he was going to pull me away or push me back, but he only pulled me closer and kissed me harder.

I felt a tongue brush my lips, moist and all sorts of yummy, and I gladly opened up. God, he tasted divine. Like cinnamon and the pasta we had for dinner. Yeah, not the greatest mix~ but it just worked. He played with my teeth and tongue a little and I moaned lightly into his mouth. God how I wanted this! Fuckin' weeks of wondering and dreaming and finally the fucker was kissing me. Well, he might not have exactly started it but nobody's keeping track of that shit. 'S not like I'm forcing him to sit here on the floor with me on his lap and kiss me.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and plunged my hands into his hair. It felt like silk; wonderful, cool silk. He nipped at my bottom lip and I couldn't help but groan. Feisty bastard! Twisting my hands in his hair, I pulled harshly. He grunted and jerked back. Not what I wanted!

"Cid, where's this going?" His breath was slightly elevated and his voice was deliciously husky. Damn if I didn't want to fuck him, or have him fuck me. I hadn't decided which one I want more yet.

"Bed." I grinned when he just blinked at me. I pulled him to his feet and tugged him to the bed. After pushing Vincent on the bed, I climbed on top of him, resting my weight on my hands and knees. Vincent sighed and went to work removing my clothes. _Well, that was easy._

I didn't waste any time. I pulled that ridicules head band off. He looks so much better with it off. His bangs swept to the left side of his face and covered a lot of it, giving it a sexy emo look. I leaned down to kiss him as I went to work on the ties of his cape. Eagerly nipping and licking his lips, I finally, _Thank Fucking Christ! _got it off. Vincent whipped my wife beater over my head.

"Now, Vinny, that's not fair. You've still got most of your clothes on. Take 'em off." I smirked. Vincent's face closed down after I said the nickname. I'm pretty sure he didn't head a single word after I used it.

"Vinny?" You could almost chock on the amount disgust in his voice. I laughed and just started to rip off his remaining clothes, which was about all of them. I wasn't about to give him time to reconsider sleeping with me.

It didn't take long before I had gotten everything off of him. Once, Vincent was naked, I stood up and stripped myself of my sweatpants and boxers. Returning to the bed, I grabbed Vincent and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. I squeaked, mother fucker, when I was flipped onto my back, Vincent firmly planted between my thighs, his …. cock rubbing against mine. I moaned softly and he, Mr. Vampire of the Century, Mr. Doom and Gloom, smiled slightly. I gapped at him and his face smoothed over. Suddenly, my wrists were pulled over my head and I wasn't so sure the smile had been a "Hey, sexy…" smile or a "Rawr, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you" smile.

"Cid, where is this going?" Vincent's voice was so serious it was kinda mood killing.

"Dunno. Where do you want it to go?" I answered his question with a question of my own, not sure if I really wanted to answer. I'm not sure where I want this to go exactly. Hell, I want him inside me. I flexed my wrists and he pushed down hared. Yea, I defiantly want him inside me, holding me down and dominating me. I could see why he was so worried though. We were friends and have known each other for years. To say that the morning after could become awkward was an understatement.

Vincent just sighed and leaned down. He started to kiss my neck. I tipped my head to the side in submission and watched his watch me. He was analyzing me like a Turk, normal because he was one at one point, but I wasn't expecting him to look at me like that while we were in bed. It sent shivers of fear down my spine, shivers that excited me.

"Fuck me." I whispered and grinned when Vincent stopped kissing my neck. His eyes dilated at my words and I knew I had him. Hook, line and sinker. He released my wrists and flipped me over onto my hands and knees. I felt him lick his way down my back and started when I felt his soft tongue lick across my entrance. Which felt god damn good, but come on, ew~ Shit comes out that end and I really didn't want to kiss Vincent anymore.

I moaned as he licked around the puckered entrance. He pulled my cheeks apart with is hands, and probed my ass with his tongue. I eventually loosened up enough to allow his tongue to wiggle its way in and damn it felt good. My cock was throbbing and leaking and my balls were pulled up tightly against my body. My breath quaked as he… fucking hell, as Vincent _ate me out._ Fingers clenching in the comforter, I readjusted my balance to one hand, and reached into the night stand with the other. My arm almost collapsed when he nipped lightly, but I was going to get the lube if it was the last thing it ever did.

I made a triumphant sound as I grabbed the tube and pulled it out of the drawer. I felt and heard Vincent chuckle and he licked and bit his way back up my back. His hands moved to my legs and spread them open wide, nails creating red lines from where he dragged them across my skin. I moaned and offered him the lube. If his tongue felt that good, I could wait to get his fingers and eventually his cock inside me.

"Are you sure?" Bastard's voice was completely stable when he spoke. How in the hell, I didn't know because all I could fell was him hard and hot, rubbing between my thighs and gently caressing my balls.

"What do you think, God damn Vampire?" probably not the best thing to say, but I want him inside me. Now! He hesitated for a second but grabbed the tube and squirted some on his fingers the next. Vincent leaned back on his hunches and I leaned down so my chest was touching the bed and my head was buried in the pillows, arms over my head. Not soon after I felt his finger probe my ass, kinda wet and slimy, but I knew from recent experiments that it would fell damn good. I forced myself to relax and a long piano finger slipped inside. I groaned into the pillow, but bit down on it, cutting the sound off. Yea, I might be taking it up the ass, but no fuckin' way was I going to act all girly.

Vincent started a slow in-out motion, concentrated on stretching me. He seemed like he had more then a little experience fucking a man and I said so. I heard his laugh and the bastard crooked his finger and _fuck!_ My whole body shook hard and caused my cock to throb even harder then before. _Oh God,_ he did it again and again and it took all my effort just to keep from screaming. As it was, my toes curled with each thrust and I basically fucked his hand, trying to get more. Sensing my need, Vincent quickly added another finger and soon a third. All three pumped smoothly in and out of me, rubbing against my prostate every single thrust. My legs started to shake and I whimpered into my pillow. Fuck I was going to come! Too late, my cock spasmed and clenched. Eyes watering, my body thrashed as I felt my cock jerk and my balls tighten. Vincent removed his finger to grip my hips keeping me steady.

When I finally came down from my high I realized two things. One, the wet spot on the bed wasn't the right consistency and Two, I was harder then fuck (1). It hurt so bad, the skin tight, head drooling precome and aching.

"God damn," I groaned, "What the hell Vin?" I glared over my shoulder at the grinning man. He looked so smug and I would be too, if I was him. I don't know what he did but I just want him in me now. And _oh God_, did he deliver. The next couple of seconds blurred together. I felt him press against my entrance, sopping wet, and the next he thrust into me completely. I screamed and clenched down on him. It didn't hurt much. Vincent had made sure of that, but it was a shock to suddenly have something so big inside me. I had gotten a look at his cock and it was big and thick and unbelievably uncut. I guess when he was born, ShinRa didn't believe in circumcising yet. It felt good. I reached down towards my stretched entrance. I traced the pucker. As a test, I tried to wrap my fingers around his base and was pleased to find I couldn't. I played with Vincent a little and then scratched his cock with my nails, laughing he jumped.

"Cid." He snarled. I smiled cheekily over my shoulder at him and he glared and pulled his hips back. Not good, I thought, just before he started a fast and vicious pace, pummeling me insides with the force of a freight train. My back arched and I groaned and he thrusted hard against me, cock dragging in and out. I could fell the foreskin tug and pull inside me, that's how tight I was. I whined at the feeling. I knew it probably felt damn good for Vincent right now. It sure as hell felt amazing for me.

Vincent paused for a second and pulled out. I scowled. _Not cool._ I was just about to question him when he pulled me up and onto his lap. He was sitting on the bed, cross legged, and my back was to his chest. As he pulled me down, he also pulled me onto his cock. If it was tight before, it was excruciating now. He barely fit inside me. Teeth clenching, I went on my knees. I forced my hips back on him, wanting it.

"AHHHH!" right into my prostate. Son of a bitch. I couldn't help it. I clawed at the arm steadying my waist and arched back.

"Mother fucker Vin." I whined. He bit my ear and started to nibble on it. Did I ever mention that my ears are very sensitive? Well they are. It was sending shocks straight down to my cock… my aching, throbbing cock. Robbing me of one orgasm had me wound up like a bitch. I reached for my cock and started jerking myself off. I ran my hand up the shaft and down again, paying specific attention to the lip under the head and rubbing hard. I could feel it gathering. Vincent started thrusting harder.

"Going t-to come?" Vincent gasped in my ear.

"What-Ah! Do you think, a-ah-sshole?" I rasped. He stopped and pulled out again. I screamed in frustration and turned, trying to tackle him back onto the bed. I easily got him down, but he flipped me over onto my back, hooked a leg over his elbow and slammed into me. In and out, twisting his hips every so often. He wasn't even aiming for my prostate anymore. If he hit it he did, and more often then not, he missed. But God, it felt amazing.

"Jesus! Vincent~ Imma gonna-ah-HAH, _come_!" Lights flashed behind my eyes and my head smashed backwards into the pillow. Shit, it felt good. I clenched down on Vincent and just started to come. Cock twitching and jerking, white fluid coated my stomach in thick strings. I came so hard my legs started dragging up towards me, toes curled into the sheets. My jaw ached from the pressure I was putting on it to keep the sound, the scream, that wanted to escape me in. It just kept getting worse and worse, even after I stopped coming, because Vincent just kept thrusting. The bastard, I could tell he was close, but now he was aiming for that one fucking little place and he was nailing it almost all the time.

He hips started to lose their rhythm and I was clawing at his shoulders and biting any part of him that I could reach. I was going to come again…. Fucking smug asshole. And I did, releasing the scream that had built up in my throat before. Then I felt Vincent come inside me and almost passed out. He stiffened against me, hips jerking forward, trying to get further inside me. His upper body was hunched over me, and the fucker bit me on the juncture of my shoulder and neck. However, the only that I really was paying attention to was the hot liquid inside me. It felt slimy, and gross and I loved it.

Vincent collapsed on top of me, but hey, I wasn't complaining. As long as he stayed. He eventually pulled out of me, and I whimpered. He curled up around me and I felt him smile against my skin. Who would have thought, Vincent Valentine was a cuddler. I tried to hit him over the head, but I missed. It was too much work to actually try to hit him.

"I'll stay if you don't smoke right now." mother fucker. I was just reaching for my cigarettes too. I weighed the options and decided that the sex was better then the cigarettes… besides I could always smoke later.

Authors Note:

1). Yeah, something I read a long time ago. It's called prostate milking, look it up.

2). So… that ending sucked right?

3). For people who read my other story, I have writers block that specific to that story and it'll come when it does. I've started chapter four a couple times and I don't like it each time so… it might be a while.

4). FYI there are only 2 ~ (now three) marks throughout the whole story

5). As of today, 8/8/11, all the typos should be fixed. If someone finds one I missed please say something in the form of a review. I'll fix it if it is a typo. I might have spelled something wrong on purpose.

Review people…. It makes the world go 'round.


End file.
